Malicious code has benefited from the rapid development of the Internet, and formed a supply chain for felonious demands. Malicious code is an ill-intended program for the purpose of endangering the information security, and usually lurks in a victimized computer waiting to cause damage or misappropriate information. The conventional client-based testing method has evolved to cloud-based detection and elimination testing method as tens of thousands of new malicious code samples are created every day.
Cloud-based virus detecting and elimination method is a cloud-based computing application in the antivirus field. The cloud-based computing is a service delivery model for enabling a convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources. Briefly, cloud-based computing service providers build a storage and operation center for cloud-based computing. Users access the “cloud” through network and use the “cloud” as a data storage and application service center. Cloud-based detecting and elimination utilizes a cluster of online servers, built by antivirus software manufacturers, to store a comprehensive collection of testing features and rules; and various detectors to match and detect. Software clients send information regarding the to-be-inspected entity through the Internet to the cloud-based server and await the inspection results from the server.
However, the testing approaches of the various detectors have their respective advantages and disadvantages, and the testing results may also be false positive, affecting the final detection results provide by the cloud-based servers.